<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trespassers by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005160">Trespassers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Sailor Pluto, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dream of being punished by Sailor Pluto, Hatori met his new assistant, Setsuna Meioh. But they look so similar. Was she here to punish him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sohma Hatori/Meioh Setsuna</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trespassers must be punished.”</p><p>This had never happened before.</p><p>Perhaps this was retribution.</p><p>As if taking Kana’s memory wasn’t enough.</p><p>Hatori was about to be punished.</p><p>The woman in the black uniform held out her staff, about to strike...and...</p><p>Hatori woke up.</p><p>Was he having these dreams because he’d decided to take a new assistant? She was from the outside of the family, like Kana was.</p><p>Hatori washed his face and headed to work.</p><p>The woman was already there. She had dark skin, green eyes. She was the woman from his dreams.</p><p>Hatori tried to control himself. She couldn’t be. That woman had been some kind of warrior. An avenging angel.</p><p>This was just a doctor’s assistant.</p><p>“Nice to meet you. I’m Meioh Setsuna.” She bowed. Her voice was low, dark.</p><p>Hatori bowed back. “I am Sohma Hatori.”</p><p>“Trespassers...”</p><p>Hatori stiffened. What?</p><p>She chuckled. “Oh no they are just gardeners. No big deal.”</p><p>Hatori sighed. This was going to be trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Setsuna knew it all, just from a glance. She knew that Hatori was cursed.</p><p>After all, he’d been in her domain of time before. But something had stopped her from striking him down.</p><p>Setsuna wanted to think it was her Princess, from her far away battles as Cosmos, guiding her to love.</p><p>But love was, in Setsuna’s method, loving from afar. Protecting their happiness. But...</p><p>She hinted. And Hatori seemed to understand.</p><p>“How long have you known?” Hatori finally asked.</p><p>“Eons.” Setsuna said seriously, then laughed. “A very long time.” She touched his face. “Don’t look so worried.”</p><p>“How can I not?” Hatori asked. “After what happened. And who you are, how can you...exist? How is this possible?”</p><p>“I know someone who works miracles.” Setsuna looked off in the distance. “I thought I’d be lonely forever, but someone came to find me. She is gone now, gone forever, but then you found me Hatori. My memories can never be taken. I will forever hold you in my heart.”</p><p>Hatori looked at her with tears in his eyes. Setsuna knew why. Her story mirrored his own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>